Depths Worm
×4, }} The Depths Worm is a hostile creature found in Caves and Ruins. When it is not engaged with the player, it will seek out areas with harvestable objects then set its lure and lay in wait, or emerge to consume meats. If the player approaches the displayed lure, the worm will emerge and attack. During this time the main body of the worm resides underground. The Depths Worm serves the same function below ground as Hounds above ground; they will periodically spawn in a wave to attack the player. Before an attack, the player will begin to hear rumbling growls which grow more frequent the closer the attack draws. The older a world is, the more frequently attacks will come and the more worms will spawn with each wave. Initially attacks will occur every 10 days with 2 worms. At 150 days the waves reach their maximum intensity and will come every 3 days with 6 worms. With normal damage modifier characters, depending on size, they take 27 hits with a Spear, 22 with a Bat Bat, 18 with a Tentacle Spike, 16 with a Ham Bat and Thulecite Club, and 14 with Dark Sword to be killed. Depths Worms cannot be frozen by an Ice Staff but being hit by it will still stun them. Tips * While underground, Depth Worms will rarely trigger Tooth Traps, making them a poor defensive option when facing multiple Worms. Bee Mines on the other hand will do wonders. Five or six of them will be enough to deal with a worm. *Bunnymen will ensure a safe place from the worms as the pigs and bunnies will attack them on sight. The bigger the waves are the more houses and hutches you will need though. Giving protective helmets to them will make them more efficient. Pigs will turn into werepigs when they enter the cave so beware of trying to use them. * Rock Lobsters are the best option to deal with worms. A sizable herd will make quick work of worm waves even when they're at their maximum size. The lobsters don't need to be at their maximum size - small ones will work too. * If timed just right, a whack as the worm emerges from the ground will cause it to wince and retreat underground without attacking, though it will soon rise and try again. As long as the player keeps moving around, one can deal with 1-2 worms this way. * Depth Worms drop 4 Monster Meats apiece, meaning that a wave of 6 worms can leave you with 24. If you are lucky enough to find a pond in a cave, this vast quantity of Monster Meat can be used to cook 12 Fish Sticks for each wave. Trivia *The striations and coloration are similar to that of the Sandworms from the Beetlejuice cartoon series. *Their lure is very similar to the lure of female Anglerfish in real life. *During the Nightmare phase of the Ruins, the pinkish purple segments of the worm's fur will become a glowing red. *The worm was added in the Six Feet Under update. Gallery Worm Lure.jpg|Depths Worm displaying its lure. Worm Chase.jpg|A worm chasing Woodie while underground. Worm Attack.jpg|Attacking the lumberjack. Worm Retreat.jpg|Worm retreating underground after an attack. Glowing worm.png|A worm during the Nightmare Phase worm hiding.jpg|A Depths Worm retreating into the ground. Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Light Sources Category:Sanity Loss Category:Cave Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Ruins Creatures